


Eternal

by koboli



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, a vague mention ig but there none the less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koboli/pseuds/koboli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having such a great Rival is Gai's favorite feeling, but there's another that comes close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I learned something (horrible) about the kakashi novel today that lead to me having motivation to write for the first time in a good while

There was nothing better, to Gai at least, than having an Eternal Rival. Somebody to share his strength with, to learn from, to admire, to cherish. The feeling of blood pumping through his veins during an evenly matched competition was what Maito Gai lived for. Training to continue to be even with his Rival was his most favorite reason to jump out of bed with the sun, greeting the day with a couple hundred push ups.

That's not to say there isn't a feeling that fuels a similar reaction within Gai. A feeling that, dare he say, rivals the passion that fills his soul when challenging his Eternal Rival.

There had always been something about Hatake Kakashi that ignited a passionate flame with Gai. Back when Gai's hair brushed his shoulders and his father called him pretty, Kakashi had become a what Gai wanted to be. The exact moment the genius had walked out of the academy with Konoha's Symbol displayed on his forehead and Gai's heart swelled with pride despite them being mostly strangers is when Gai felt purpose. Kakashi was respected, something Gai had little experience with. It was selfish of him, in a way, but Gai craved it. Craved what Kakashi had. 

So, he saw Kakashi as a goal. Something to surpass, but nothing more. And when Gai's hair barely covered his ears and his father called him handsome as he helped tie the rookie Genin's very own Symbol of Konoha around his waist, Gai made it official. 

While it had taken some prompting, Kakashi agreed to become his rival, something Gai thought as the greatest moment of his life. A turning point. Despite all the tragedy that came with being young Shinobi, Gai never regretted his decision. 

So, there absolutely was no lie in Gai saying the feeling that came with Kakashi being his rival was unmatched. Even when their friendship took off, even the first time he looked at Kakashi and thought to himself "I love him."

Gai had received so much from being directly from being involved with Kakashi, even at a platonic level. Confidence, strength, the power to be who he was. Kakashi was his example, his confidant, his friend, his Rival. They were both exactly what each other needed. 

Many, many years had passed since they had first met and while at times they grew apart, they'd always found a way back to each other. Through the loss of their parents, through the Third Shinobi War, through ANBU, through all the ups and downs of raising passionate students...

"We're soulmates," Gai had said when he confessed, directly before their second war. He found no trouble saying so, there was no shame in the bond between men, after all. Not that he hadn't practiced how he'd let Kakashi know he'd love him. He's nothing without hard work, but it was easy. Saying such a thing was Natural. 

There had only been a moment's pause before Kakashi nodded and repeated "We're soulmates," and laughed when Gai hastily added "Don't think this gets you out of challanges, Kakashi! You're still my Eternal Rival!"

"Gai," he said, still smiling "I can't promise we'll survive, but when we get home, let's see who can..." he paused, looking like he was thinking hard, "balance the most books on their head." 

Laughter burst from Gai, easing the tension of men, women, and other ninja scared of what the next morning would bring. "If I can't balance your entire library upon my head, I'll read the entire Icha Icha series!" 

"W-Wait a m--" His rival had slapped his back, effectively cutting him off.

"It's gotten late, Rival, and tomorrow will be no walk through the park. We need to build our strength and show Them just what happens when they mess with our Cool-Yet-Youthful Combination!" 

Despite Kakashi's justified prediction, they survived. Battered, but alive. Kakashi became a strong hokage, and Gai was behind him every step of the way. There was little drama behind Kakashi being forced to wear glasses to read the massive amounts of paper work sent his way. Next to no issue with Gai's physical therapy, that went better than anybody could have expected. 

On a day that would otherwise blend in with every other, Kakashi cleared his voice. "What you said before the war, do you still remember it?"

Gai didn't look up from his half of Kakashi's paperwork, but he chuckled. "Of course. We still have yet to do that competition, you know." 

The sound of glasses being messed with reached Gai's ears and he finally looked up, to see Kakashi staring at the deep blue frames. "I've had enough reading material lately, I haven't thought much about my library."

"Well then," Gai set his pencil down and rolled himself to the other end of the table, grabbing Kakashi's hand. "Let's do it now. You could use a break, you know, you're looking a little old!" 

The Hokage let himself get pulled to his feet before sticking a finger in his ear as if to dig out earwax. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Hearing Gai's huff was his signal to push him towards his library. 

As expected, Gai lost the challenge. Kakashi's hair provided enough cushioning to outdo Gai's trained balance. This lead to a few awkward, yet well meaning, nights of Gai reading Kakashi's favorite series to him before bed. Gai never once expected he would be saying "bosom" so many times in his life.

There were times Gai would awaken in the morning in too much pain to get out of bed. Or Kakashi's migraine become too much to manage and he would have to cover his eyes and rest. But they were together. It was more than Gai could have ever asked for. "We're soulmates," He'd say out of the blue, from time to time. He would feel like he was flying every time Kakashi would nod and repeat the phrase. The warmth that washed over him when Kakashi brought up the phrase first made him feel like he was a kid again, a kid who didn't know loss on a personal level.

Sometimes Kakashi or Gai would add "but rivals first, right?" And the other would clap his hands together and either shout or mutter "Of course." 

They were Kakashi and Gai, Eternal Rivals, and doting husbands. This was the feeling that rivaled Gai's affection for just being Kakashi's Eternal Rival. 

They had grown up together. They are alive. And they are in love. Gai is, both of them are, happy.


End file.
